


Merry Christmas, Gibbs

by honeybearbee



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Christmas time isn’t something Gibbs liked.





	Merry Christmas, Gibbs

**Author's Note:**

> For nakeisha. She wanted gave me the prompt "mistletoe". SPOILERS FOR SEASONS TWO AND AFTER.

Gibbs didn’t like Christmas, at least he stopped liking it since Shannon and Kelly died. He still went to the office Christmas party, Abby made cow eyes at him until he agreed to go, but he never did the Secret Santa thing that everyone was big on. Not even his lover, Ducky, could make him be cheerful on the holiday. He had told Ducky early on in the relationship about Shannon and Kelly, so he understood, however, Ducky wanted to have Christmas dinner at his house this year.

“Jethro, I’m thinking of having the Christmas dinner here.”

Gibbs didn’t look up from what he was working on. “No.”

Ducky scowled. “What do you mean ‘no’? This is my house, just as much as it is yours.”

“Technically, it’s your mother's house.”

Ducky continued to scowl. “She said it was fine. She wants Tony back over so he can move some more things for her. Besides, the dogs love him.”

“Well, I won’t be here.”

“You live here.”

“Not at Christmas.”

Ducky sighed. “Fine, if that’s how you feel, I won’t make you come.”

Gibbs nodded. He waited until Ducky left the room and sat back in the chair. He sighed as well, and went and got his coat.

****

Ducky looked out the dining room window. It was snowing fairly hard.

“Don’t worry, Duck. Gibbs has to come home sometime,” said Abby. She wrapped her arms around Ducky’s shoulders.

“I know Abigail. I just worry about him.”

“Who doesn’t?” asked Tony. “Boss goes off on his own a lot. It’s kind of annoying.”

Everyone on Gibbs’ team was there. Ziva was with Ducky’s mother discussing how to make a turkey. Jimmy and Gerald were sneaking food, while Agent Lee watched. McGee was in the living room playing with the Corgis and making sure they didn’t eat the presents. Ducky smiled as he looked over all his family. He wished Gibbs were here to see it.

****

Gibbs was sitting on a park bench. The bench and the park were covered in snow. He thought about the party that he knew was happening at his real home. He wanted to have a good time, he just couldn’t. He kept thinking of Shannon and Kelly. Gibbs knew Ducky never held that against him, but he also knew it must have hurt his lover.

Gibbs sighed and looked up at the sky. It was a little cloudy, but he could still see the stars.

“You know,” said a voice behind him. “I don’t think Shannon and Kelly would be very happy with you right now.”

Gibbs whipped around and saw a figure standing there. He squinted trying to make it out.

“You still need to use your glasses,” the figure laughed. It stepped out from the shadows. It was Kate.

“You’re dead,” he said flatly.

“It’s a Christmas miracle,” she replied.

Gibbs glared at her. Kate smiled and sat next to him.

“I met them. When I first got there, they greeted me. I had no clue who they were, but I soon found out. Kelly is adorable.”

“She always was.”

“Shannon asked if you were happy. I had to tell her about the other two wives. When I told her about Ducky she beamed. I guess she hoped you would go to him first, not last.”

Gibbs said nothing.

“Kelly asked what you did for Christmas and I told her the truth.” Kate suddenly punched Gibbs in the arm. “That’s from Kelly.” She punched him again. “And that’s from Shannon. They say to stop being stupid.”

Gibbs scowled and rubbed his arm.

Kate grinned at him. “That’s all I had to say really.” She got up and began to walk away. “Oh,” she turned around and said, “Maybe you should go pick up some mistletoe.”

Gibbs watched her fade as she walked away. Then he got up and went to his car.

****

Everyone was in the living room when the front door opened. Ducky went to see who it was and found Gibbs standing in the hall.

“Jethro?”

“Hey. You haven’t eaten yet, have you?”

Ducky smiled at him. “Of course not. Let me help you with your coat.”

Gibbs shook his head. “I can manage.”

Gibbs waved Ducky over. Ducky was confused, but walked over anyways. Gibbs pointed up. Ducky saw that there was mistletoe hanging above them.

“When did you manage that?”

Gibbs shrugged and kissed Ducky.

“What made you change your mind?” Ducky asked when it was over.

“A Christmas miracle,” Gibbs mumbled against his lips. He kissed Ducky again.

“Yes!” Abby cried. “The parents made up! Now, we can eat!”

Ducky pulled back from Gibbs. “Yes, Abigail. The family is all together now.”


End file.
